Songe de l'autre côté
by insondable
Summary: À cause de la guerre, Hermione se retrouve plongée dans le coma. Son esprit se retrouve dans un monde intermédiaire entre la vie et la mort. Histoire étrange mais courte, lisez! C'est intéresant je vous dis...


**Disclaimer** : À JKR, bien que son univers sois peu présent ici. Je garde l'entier mérite (s'il y en a) de l'histoire, na! (tire la langue d'une façon gamine et s'en va en chantant une chanson de Ferré)

**Bla bla habituel et rituel **: Bonjour (ou Bonsoir) ! Voici la première chose publiée par mes soins qui vaille quelque chose, si petit soit-il. En espérant que vous aimiez, bonne lecture!

**Remerciement** : Un merci tout spécial à ma bêta et amie skyblack4. C'est une pro, je la révère. Maintenant ma fic :

˚ ˚ ˚ ˚ ˚ ˚ ˚

Il fait Noir.

Il fait Froid.

Il fait Seul.

Avec des majuscules parce que de tels sentiments sont tellement importants, tellement présents, qu'ils méritent une personnalité. Ils sont puissants parce qu'ils ne sont pas normaux. Ils ne sont pas les mêmes que lorsqu'ils nous surprennent dans une balade en solitaire, tard dans une froide nuit d'hiver sans étoiles. Ils sont plus présents, ils me cernent complètement. Ils ne font pas que m'entourer, ils me possèdent. C'est à l'intérieur de moi qu'ils se terrent, m'envahissent. Je ne peux rien faire, et curieusement je n'ai pas envie de changer cela.

Etrange.

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'ils deviendraient mes amis. Habituellement, on associe ceux qui recherchent leur compagnie aux fous. Peut-être que je suis folle? Possible après tout. Après tout ce que j'ai vu… et vécu. Surtout vécu.

Je ne veux pas y penser, pas maintenant… plus tard. Oui, plus tard ce sera encore le temps… j'ai tout le temps qu'il me faut maintenant. Avant je doutais toujours de lui, j'avais peur qu'il me manque. Maintenant je souhaite qu'il le fasse.

Le temps…abstrait comme notion. Ça file, ça défile… un peu comme le vent. C'est fort, c'est une poussée contre qui on ne peut lutter. On ne le voit pas mais il est toujours là, présent… mais non. Le temps est immuable. Lui, il poursuit sa course quoi qu'il arrive. Le vent peut tourner, tandis que le temps se contente de poursuivre sa route… aveugle. Peut-être est-ce ce qui décrit le mieux le temps? Il fonce tête baissée, mais ne change jamais de rythme, indépendant des événements qu'il traverse.

Aie-je encore beaucoup de temps? Et depuis combien de temps suis-je ainsi perdue, hors du monde? Pas que je m'en soucie, en fait, mais c'est une vielle habitude chez moi. De mon ancien moi plutôt. Elle ne me lâche pas, m'accompagne partout. À cause d'elle, je cherche continuellement à savoir. Tout savoir : l'heure, la température, le lieu, la situation, les faits… et tout le reste.

Autrefois, je ne sais pas exactement quand, il m'importait de toujours savoir. Cette pensée seule met en branle le processus et malgré moi je me met à tout analyser. Chez moi, ce n'est même plus conscient, c'est automatique. Progressivement, je reprend contact avec un monde extérieur à ce que je crois être, et quitte mes abîmes profonds pour commencer à observer avec un détachement froid, semblable à une machine qui visite mars. Vu la lumière ambiante, cela doit être dans un endroit clos, la lumière du soleil ou de la lune1 ne filtrant pas, même faiblement, à travers une sorte de membrane. Des paupières. Mes paupières. Ou plutôt celles que j'aurais si j'étais de l'autre côté de la ligne, mais je ne veux pas la franchir, pas tout de suite. Seule une faible lumière halogène parvient à ce corps qui était le mien, comme si elle était filtrée par quelque chose, autre que ces paupières qui m'appartiennent. Je n'ai pas de repaire pour me repérer dans le temps et curieusement, cela entraîne une montée de frustration quelque part en moi. Un vieux réflexe, sûrement, puisque maintenant le savoir m'indiffère.

Il règne une température moyenne et confortable et le taux d'humidité semble parfait, même un peu plus sec qu'on pourrait s'y attendre en Angleterre. À moins que je n'aie quitté mon pays natal. Je chasse cette désagréable pensée tandis que mon habitude de chercher à tout savoir reprend le contrôle des opérations, chassant mon élan de lucidité passager. Les paupières toujours résolument clauses, je ne vois rien de mon environnement immédiat, mais je sens en contact avec mon corps une matière douce, chaude et enveloppante. Ou serait-ce les brumes d'un rêve, un rêve que j'aurais fait il y a longtemps? Un rêve où j'avais une existence avec un but? Mais je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Peut-être est-ce maintenant que je rêve, et qu'au fond, ce qui me parait lointain et inaccessible comme un songe est la réalité. Je me demande lequel est le mieux? Je ne sais pas…

Je n'entends pas de bruits à proprement parler, seulement quelques faibles bruissements. Mon cerveau se démène pour glaner une autre information mais je m'y oppose durement, finalement lassée par ces opérations autant inutiles qu'énergivores. De toute façon savoir ne veut rien dire. Je peux tout savoir sur une chose mais être tellement ignorante sur une autre que mon savoir semble méprisable, une perte de temps, il est futile comme toute ces réflexions qui ne mènent à rien. Mais y a-t-il un but ? Enfin, après tout ce que j'ai vécu dans mon songe passé et pressenti dans celui-ci, s'il y en avait un je le saurait, forcément. Mais la réponse ne vient pas, il n'y a que l'écho de mon silence qui se répercute dans l'abîme de mon être. Tout en moi n'est que vide. Je ne fais que penser : je suis une pensée errante qui hésite entre deux songes, qui perd constance à mesure que le temps avance, sans en avoir aucunement conscience. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Sauf qu'il fait toujours aussi Froid,

Toujours aussi Noir,

Et toujours aussi Seul.

De mon esprit torturé sort le désir de retrouver pied. Mais de quel côté dois-je le projeter? Des deux univers lequel est le mieux. Une part de moi crie que c'est celui là, mais l'autre me hurle pour couvrir le vacarme des appels désespérés de son autre moitié qu'il ne faut pas. Des images de damnés me surviennent, noirs, blancs, rouge, mon esprit est zébré d'une multitude de flashs qui se succèdent trop vite pour qu'on les voit, qui ne se laissent que pressentir. Si je bascule d'un côté, je reviens au malheur. Si je fuis, j'en trouve un autre. Rien ne me retient, tout me pousse. Je ne distingue rien. Ici, je suis aveugle. Là-bas aussi, mais dans l'autre là-bas je recouvre la vue. M'est-il nécessaire de voir? Si j'en crois les tressautements qui agitent mes deux parties comme des élans du cœur, organe que je n'ai plus ni physiquement ni moralement, ce que j'ai vu était bien mieux de rester inconnu. Si j'en crois mes deux parties, je n'ai de place nulle part. Il me faut trancher, car l'accord est impossible. Les deux me poussent à un précipice, semblant me dire que les prémices du gouffre sont pires que la faille en elle-même. Mon être déchiré en lambeaux de volonté fait tournoyer les options, semblant m'indiquer qu'il me faut choisir en pigeant et ne pas être trop regardant, de toute façon je serais déçue.

Comme d'un accord tactique, mes moitiés cessent de bouger. Moi qui y raccrochais mon regard aveugle de ce côté du songe, me voilà déboussolée. Privée de cet équilibre, je ne peux que sombrer, je trébuche dans un obstacle immatériel, pensée dans mes pensées, et le choix se fait seul, comme mue d'une volonté propre, ou alors comme si le destin, fatigué de me voir tergiverser sans m'impliquer, avait trouvé les limites de sa patience pourtant légendaire et avait choisi pour moi. Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était écrit d'avance, seulement, je ne le savais pas. Tout ce que je sais, je le tiens des livres, et aucun de ceux que j'ai trouvé ne contenait mon destin. C'est que je n'ai pas du chercher assez fort aux bons endroits, où que sachant lire dans les courbes du temps le destin m'a caché l'existence du livre saint, pour qu'en ce moment précis je n'aille pas tout gâcher. Le temps ni le mouvement n'existent à la frontière ou je me tiens, mais pourtant je tombe vers l'un des gouffres noirs. Et je tombe. Si lentement. Encore plus que tout ce que j'ai connu, si seulement j'ai déjà connu quelque chose. Je tombe, parce que j'ai trébuché, parce qu'il le fallait, parce que tout me le criait. Je n'écoutais pas, je ne voyais pas, je n'ai pas remarqué l'obstacle qui coupait la route de mon avancée figée et je suis tombée, immobile. Plus je sombre, plus les couleurs apparaissent. J'ai retrouvé la vue mais je n'en veux pas, je n'en veux plus. Tout me rappelle le sang, la mort, le mal qui ressurgit au fond de moi. J'ai mal, si mal. Je sais maintenant de quel côté je suis tombé. Celui de la vie. Celui où l'on souffre, ou l'on survit. L'autre... je ne m'en souviens déjà plus, comme si ce savoir m'était interdit de ce côté de la ligne fine ou pour un temps je fus funambule.

Comme on dit : la vie continue.

˚ ˚ ˚ ˚ ˚ ˚ ˚

1 Pour toi Chowbye!

Veuillez avoir l'obligeance, dans votre grande grandeur d'âme, de laisser une petire review à une pauvre auteure pas du tout satisfaite de la fin de son histoire. Pitié!


End file.
